


The Follies of Baking at Midnight

by Le_Personne_Inexistant



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Personne_Inexistant/pseuds/Le_Personne_Inexistant
Summary: happy 267th birthday to our favourite depressed (but hopefully not today!) composer! :D





	The Follies of Baking at Midnight

~~~~

The clock struck midnight. It was officially August 18th.

Despite how late it was, Wolfgang Mozart was still wide awake and busy. This was usual, Wolfgang tended to stay up to ridiculous hours often. However, what was unusual was that he hadn't even spent a minute of the time composing his music. No, he was busying himself with other much more important tasks.

He had just seven more hours to make sure everything was perfect. He wasn't worried. He considered himself hard worker and seven hours was plenty of time for him.

Of course, his cockiness could cause his downfall.

He had accidentally knocked something off of the table and the noise echoed throughout the quiet house.

“Fuck!” He shouted, before quickly clasping a hand over his own mouth.

Antonio might've been woken up.

Ignoring the considerable mess he ended up creating, he ran to the bedroom. Sure enough, waiting there was Antonio Salieri, looking tired and disgruntled.

“What happened?” He asked, sitting up.

“Nothing.” Wolfgang lied, pushing him back into bed. “Just go back to sleep.”

“I heard loud noises coming from the kitchen. Obviously something happened.” He said, trying to get out of bed again, only to be stopped by the blond climbing on top of him and using his full weight to keep the other immobile.

“It's not a big deal, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep.” He said in his most convincing tone, peppering kisses down his jawline and neck, down to his collarbone as he tried to pacify him.

Antonio could feel his face heat up at the kisses and he half wanted to relent and go back to sleep but he prevailed.

“Get off of me or I'll push you off.” The brunette said, trying to act completely unfazed, though his voice sounded a bit too breathy.

“I just spilled something. You can go back to bed and I'll clean it up.”

There was a pause.

Wolfgang relaxed. It seemed as though Antonio had given up.

“I know you well enough to know that you're hiding something.” Antonio said, before rolling over so that both of them fell off the bed.

“Ow! You're too stubborn, Antonio!”

“You're not any better.” He said as he headed to the kitchen, with Wolfgang following him. He abruptly stopped and stared at the mess, silently.

“Okay, I can explain.”

“Please do, Wolfgang. Explain to me why the floor is covered in rainbow sprinkles.”

“I was making you a birthday cake and I just knocked the packet over along with some bowls.” He huffed. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Antonio examined the packet.

“Why the hell did you buy twenty-five pounds of sprinkles? That's nearly twelve kilograms of sprinkles!”

“Actually it's only 11.34 kilograms. Besides, the _real_ question is why you would complain about too many sprinkles.”

Antonio _did_ want to eat several handfuls of sprinkles out of the packet, although he was too proud to ever admit that.

“You're an absolute mess.”

“You're not any better.” Wolfgang teased, echoing his words from earlier.

“I'm too sober for this.” Antonio groaned.

“Wanna try the cake batter? I added some booze in there. Or would you rather just already open up the bottle of Malvasia delle Lipari that I got for you?” He pulled out a bottle of amber liquid from the back of a cupboard. “I was thinking we could open it after the cake, but you're so insistent.” He sighed exaggeratedly.

“We might as well. I'm already up.” He grabbed two wine glasses.

“And to be fair, I didn't think you would be making such a huge deal out of hiding this just just so you can surprise me.”

Wolfgang poured the wine and kissed Antonio briefly.

“Happy birthday.” He smiled before–momentarily forgetting about the wine–their lips met again for another kiss, this time long and passionate.

Antonio’s entire body was left feeling much warmer by the time they parted.

“Thank you for everything, Wolfgang.” He said. “Now,” he eyed the cake batter. “, are you going to bake that cake, or what?”

“You're so impatient!” He laughed. “Only if you help me clean afterwards.”

“Nope. Sorry, you're on your own. Afterall, it's my birthday.” He flopped down on the couch. “It's your fault for knocking the sprinkles over anyway.”

“Fine, I guess I'll do it in my own, since _my own boyfriend_ isn't going to help me.” He announced dramatically.

He grinned as he thought about how he would get back at Antonio on _his_ birthday.

 

 


End file.
